Philippa Eilhart
Summary Philippa Eilhart (Polish: Filippa Eilhart), a sorceress, was King Vizimir's advisor and remained in Redania's court even after his death, for which she was likely responsible. She is one of the few to possess the ability to polymorph. She led the Thanedd coup against the Brotherhood of Sorcerers, intending to neutralise suspected traitors allied with Nilfgaard. She was one of the founding members of the Lodge of Sorceresses and is considered to be the leader of it. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, 8-C with magic, Low 7-C Environmental Destruction with magic Name: Philippa (Filippa) Eilhart Origin: Witcher Gender: Female Age: Unknown (much older than she looks) Classification: Human, Sorceress Powers and Abilities: Magic, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Healing, Alchemy, Electricity Manipulation, Longevity, Mind Reading, Summoning (Fire Elementals), Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Can see without eyes, Forcefield Creation, Transformation (Owl), Flight (in owl form), Immobilization Attack Potency: Average Human level physically, Building level (Should be able to harm Geralt and those comparable) with Small Town level+ Environmental Destruction with magic (Superior to the likes of Triss) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought Geralt on a number of occasions) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Average Human level (Survived torture), Building level with forcefields (Should be superior to Geralt's Quen) Stamina: Unknown Range: Several meters with offensive spells, several hundreds of kilometers with teleportation Intelligence: Very high, powerful and skilled magician, master manipulator Weaknesses: Dwimerit blocks magic, advanced spells are exhausting and require some time to cast Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Owl Form:' Philippa can transform into an owl at will. She is much faster and can also cast powerful spells in that form. *'Heart of the Storm:' Philippa can summon a pillar of thunder which both slows down enemies and deals damage to foes caught in its range. Additionally, the character located in the center of the spell’s area of influence will be lifted into the air and immobilized. *'Chain Lightning:' a channelled spell of great power, requires the sorceress to stand in one place during casting. *'Dome of Storms:' Philippa’s powerful ability, turns the sorceress into an owl and casts a dome of storms around. It’s an immensely powerful spell which inflicts damage upon everyone who winds up within it and speeds up Philippa’s movement massively. *'Mind Manipulation:' Philippa is capable of manipulation of several humans at the same time, she is also able to control other species such as half-dragons. *'Mind Reading:' Philippa, like most mages, is capable of mind reading. *'Lightning Bolt:' Philippa can summon small bolts of lightning strong enough to damage Geralt. *'Fire Ball:' Basic sorcerer ability. *'Illusion creating:' It was stated that Philippa can conjure realistic illusions of gardens, fruits that can be eaten and living beings. *'Teleportation:' Philippa can create portals to teleport herself and others a great distance. She can also create permanent portals between small distances. *'Fire Elemental Summoning:' Philippa can summon fire elementals. *'Magic Shield:' Philippa can conjure orange spheres which work as shields. She can hold it for long periods of time, even in owl form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Alchemists Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Witcher Universe Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Sadists Category:Paralysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users